Where Have All The Girls Gone?
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: What happens when young girls in the state of Ohio start to suddenly go missing? The Las Vegas Crime Lab is called in to help investigate. AU fic. CSI/GLEE crossover. CSI Pairings: GSR. Glee pairings: Finchel, Quick, Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Now I know what you're thinking, what kind of crack!fic is this? I assure you, it's not. I've incorporated two of my favorite fandoms together to create this complex mystery. The first couple of chapters go back and forth until they both collide. There is some singing because after all, what's glee without singing? And there is serious issues dealt with because what's CSI without the suggestive themes?

If you're a glee fan, go watch some YouTube csi videos. If you're a csi fan, go watch some YouTube glee videos. So you can get a better idea of what's going on with the characters. If you're both, this is right up your alley.

It takes place in an Alternate Universe, obviously. Grissom is back in the lab still married to Sara, but no longer the supervisor. Takes place senior year of Glee and in Season 12 (Which hasn't aired as of yet) of CSI.

This is rated M not for smut, but for the graphic nature of that things will be discussed within the story. Not for kids folks! There will be humor, singing, mushiness, murder, mystery and happy endings. (I promise)

The quote used by Grissom is by Mark Twain.

This is dedicated to my CSI/GLEE fandom buddy and beta for this fic, Marcela. I hope the hype is worth it and you like it!

Now then, if I haven't scared you away and you're genuinely curious about this, I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: CSI is owned by Jerry Bruckheimer and Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy (Ian Brennan).

* * *

"Grissom."

One thing Gil Grissom _didn't_ miss about the job was the way he answered his phone.

"Hello Dr. Gil Grissom? Of the Las Vegas Police Department?"

"Yes. This is he." He said as he took off his glasses and placed them on his temporary desk in his temporary office.

"This is Sergeant Logan of the Ohio State Police Department." He furrowed his brow.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" He said as he leaned forward on the top of his desk with his elbows.

"We have an issue here in Ohio that we cannot seem to wrap our heads around." He pinched the bridge of his nose. This only meant one thing. "We were wondering if you could give us a hand."

He leaned back in his seat and processed the words that were just spoken to him. This was the reason he got away from the job. He didn't want to deal with anymore location scenes or anymore scenes period. All he wanted was a stable life with his wife. He sighed "Look, Sergeant-"

"Dr. Grissom, I've heard of the work that your crime lab has done over the years. You were highly recommended by the FBI even. We really need your help. Now I am not one to beg sir, but I am begging you, _please_ consider helping us." His face fell for a moment and really thought about it. One of the things Gil Grissom prided himself on was justice. That was one thing he took with him when he left the lab. He always wanted justice where the victim was concerned. He didn't know the circumstances surrounding the case, but he thought _Why Not?_ "What are the details Sergeant?"

Sergeant Logan took a deep breath and began to speak, "Well, Sir-"

"Gil."

"Gil. We have a number of girls here in the state of Ohio, young high school girls, who have gone missing. We have no leads, no evidence, no nothing. Our department has worked round the clock on these missing cases and we just can't seem to get any headway."

Grissom's eyes wandered to the picture of him and Sara on his desk. It was taken on their wedding day under the gazebo that was set up in front of the waterfall. He smiled softly to himself. He really didn't _want_ to leave, but if he didn't, he knew there were going to be more young girls at risk, and he just couldn't live with that on his conscience.

"Alright, what have we got?" He sighed into the phone. Sara definitely wasn't going to like this.

"Well…"

* * *

Grissom walked into the break room where Nick sat drinking his coffee.

"Hey Gris! You've only been back for a few months and you already look like you're ready to leave again." Nick said as he brought the steamy mug to his lips.

Grissom made his way toward the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"Well Nick, looking death in the face every day is something you never really miss." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

He took a sip and screwed up his face. "You would think they would have gotten better coffee."

Nick chuckled from behind his paper. "Greg refused to brew his Blue Hawaiian anymore because people kept stealing it." They both chuckled.

"Hey guys." Sara said as she walked in, folder in hand.

Grissom's face lit up. "Hi honey."

She half smiled as she walked towards him and kissed his cheek. "Hi yourself."

"Man, if I have to work with you two for the next couple of weeks, I'm going to invest in Pepto-Bismol." Nick said from behind his paper.

"You better watch it or he'll put you on dumpster duty." She said as she fiddled around for a clean coffee mug.

"He can't do that anymore, he's not the boss." Nick said to her, grinning wide.

She playfully threw a sponge at him.

"Alright you two, knock it off. Nick, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were flirting with my wife." He raised his eyebrow at the younger man. Sara half smiled at her husband and nudged him with her hip.

"No way Gris. She's not my type. She's a brunette. Blonde's have more fun." He winked at her.

"Hey!" She playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did I miss something?" Catherine said as she meandered in.

Nick cleared his throat while Sara tried to stifle her laughter. "No Cath. Not at all. Whatcha got for me?" Nick said as he shot Sara a look.

Catherine looked around cautiously. "O…kay. Anyway, Here I am to be the bearer of bad news. Assignments!"

Greg trotted in behind Catherine, heading straight for the coffee pot. "Hey Sar, Gris." He nodded his head towards the couple.

"Greg? Are you just coming in?" He froze as he lifted the carafe. "No-no Cath. I was just coming in from Trace on the ah-ah-"

Nick cleared his throat "Thompsoncase."

"Yeah! The Thompson case!" He declared. He totally owed Nick for that one.

Catherine nodded her head slowly, "Uh huh. Riiight." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Greg. "Okay! Assignments!" She flipped through her yellow assignment slips as she handed them out.

"Nick –"

"Ah, Catherine?" Grissom cut her off.

"Yes Grissom?" If you would have asked Catherine Willows five years ago if she would have ever been the one supervising Gil Grissom, she would have laughed in your face. A lot can change in five years.

"May I speak with you in the hallway please?" Sara furrowed her brow at him as he shot her an apologetic look.

"Sure." Catherine walked out into the hallway as Grissom followed behind.

"What's up?" She said as they were out of ear shot.

"I received a call from the Ohio State Police…" He trailed off.

"Alright, you have my attention." Catherine crossed her arms over her chest as she listened to him speak.

"They want our help on a case." She took in his words and spoke. "What exactly is it they need?"

"They need help Catherine. More specifically, _our_ help. Sergeant Logan from the OSPD called me. Apparently thinking I was still the Supervisor, and asked for our help."

"Grissom I don't-"

"They're high school girls Catherine. Like Lindsay." That definitely got her attention.

"What do they need?" She said, not skipping a beat.

"They need a few CSI's to help process and collect evidence. Their department is running doubles and triples and no one can seem to get a grasp on anything."

She pondered for a moment then answered. "Alright, who do you suggest?"

He took a deep breath, "Well, I was hoping, seeing as how you are the new Graveyard Supervisor that you would be the one to choose who would be selected."

"Well, I certainly can't go. I need to hold the fort down here. Who would you suggest?" She asked him, uncrossing her arms, placing them at her side.

"They specifically asked for me to go, and of course I am going to need as many hands as I can get. But I don't want to leave you shorthanded." He said as he looked through the break room window at Sara.

Catherine sighed. "So what you're saying is; you want a mini honeymoon for you and Sara. Is that it?" She said as a sly smile crept up on her lips.

He shot her a half grin. "She wouldn't be happy with me if I went without her."

Catherine laughed lightly "No, I don't think she would." She continued, "I need Greg here to finish the Thompson case. Nick's case load is pretty empty, and I'm sure he'd be _happy_ to take a vacation."

"Sara, Nick and I will be more than happy to assist the Ohio State Police." She nodded her head at his statement. "And once Greg is done with the preliminaries of the Thompson case, I'll send him your way."

"Look Catherine-"

She held her hand up to stop him "Grissom. I know why you left. And I'm happy that you did. In all the years that I've worked with you, I've never seen you this happy. I know why you came back and I'm more than thrilled that you did. I know you don't want my job anymore and that you are more than content with being second banana."

He chuckled slightly and she smiled "I just want you to know that you shaped me into the supervisor that I am today and I want to thank you for that. Everything I am is because of you." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "_Education consists mainly of what we have unlearned_." Catherine laughed at him. "You haven't changed a bit have you?"

He smiled as he chuckled. "I have…a little." He looked over his shoulder at his wife, who was laughing at something that Greg had said.

"It shows you know." She said as she smiled at him warmly.

He blushed. "Grissom? Is that you blushing?" She said in mock astonishment.

He laughed at her comment. "She does have that effect on me Catherine."

"Hey guys, am I interrupting?" Sara said as she walked into the hallway.

"No Sara, not at all. I actually have some paperwork to handle in my office. I'll see you two later." The couple watched as their supervisor walked down the hallway towards her office.

"What was that about?" Sara said as her eyes traveled back to her husband.

"How do you feel about Ohio?" He asked her, his eyes meeting hers.

She was taken a back at his question "What do you mean?" She furrowed her brow.

"Ohio State Police have requested our assistance on a high profile case that their working on."

She lifted her eyebrow at him. "Oh?"

"I was going to tell you. But I just found out about it twenty minutes ago. I thought it would have been a good idea to tell Catherine before we got too involved in a case." He shrugged his shoulder.

She sighed playfully, "Thanks for telling me."

"Sara-"

"Gris, I'm just kidding." She scrunched up her lips at him and he grinned back at her.

"I welcome the mini vacation actually." His eyebrows rose at her admission.

"What happened to growing roots in a stable environment?" He gave her a sly smile.

She sauntered over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, shrugging her shoulder "It gives us a chance to get away." She brought her lips slowly towards his as he met her halfway.

Grissom and Sara were never one for PDA, but being 3000 miles away for a little over two years, took a toll on their physical relationship.

Nick cleared his throat as he walked into the hallway. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

Sara groaned and pulled away from her husband.

"No, not at all Nick." She said tersely while her husband laughed at her.

"I just got Catherine's text message Gris-erm-Gil, wait, we never clarified what I'm supposed to call you now."

"Sara never _professionally_ took my name Nick. It's still okay to call me Grissom." The older man smirked at him.

"Okay Gris. Anyway, I just got Catherine's text. What's this about a trip to Ohio?" Nick asked, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Come to my office and we'll discuss it." Nick and Sara trailed behind Grissom, heading to his office.

"I should be receiving an email from OSPD from their Sergeant about the specifics of the case." Grissom took a seat behind his desk as Sara and Nick sat at the two chairs facing the front of it.

Grissom put his glasses on and opened his email.

"Alright, it looks like they've had six missing persons in the span of three weeks in two different areas which means-"

"That there are two suspects." Sara interrupted him. He smiled, still staring at the computer screen.

"That's a workable theory, yes."

"It also could mean that the guy is one swift cat." Nick retorted, a smile forming on his lips.

Sara giggled and Grissom chuckled, as he reached for the paper from the printer. Grissom grabbed a pen from his cup and directed Sara and Nick's attention to the map.

"Seeing as how he started in Cleveland and made his way through Columbus, and now there are missing person's being filed in Lima, I'd say it's more than one person Nick." He looked at them seriously.

"Alright boss, where do we start?" Grissom was startled by Nick's admission. Although he wasn't the boss anymore, Nick still saw Grissom as a teacher, one he was always willing to learn from.

"Well, we start where he last left off. Lima." Sara stated.

Grissom picked up his desk phone and dialed the undersheriff, Conrad Ecklie. "Ecklie? We need three one way tickets to Lima, OH as soon as you can get them."

_Yes? No? Maybe? Let me know by commenting! :) _


	2. Chapter 2

I am SO sorry for the lack of update! I have been SUPER busy with school so I have barely had a chance to write anything. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! It really means a lot! This story is kind of my baby so it's really special to me. ANYWAY, enjoy!

My Heart Will Go On is the property of Celine Dion and her affiliates. Also, James Cameron.

* * *

"Hey Rach! Wait up!" Finn called to his girlfriend down the hallway, on her way to her 3rd Period AP Calc class.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her boyfriend. He slowed as he caught up to her, stopping right in front of her.

She furrowed her brow at him, "Finn, I thought you were going to study for your Spanish final? Which is the reason why I didn't bother asking you to escort me to class, because if you fail that test-"

"Whoa Whoa Rach. I forgot some of my notes and I saw you walking to class and I have a few minutes before I have to be in the library so, I came to say hi." He half smiled at her.

She grinned brightly at him. "Well that was very thoughtful of you. Hi Finn."

"I also wanted to do this." His 6 foot 3 frame swooped in to her 5 foot 2 stature and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

They broke apart as the first warning bell rang. "How am I supposed to concentrate on Logarithms now after a kiss like that?" She said, grinning from ear to ear.

He shrugged his shoulder "I just wanted to give you something to look forward to for later." She giggled as the second warning bell blared through the hallway.

"I need to get to class Finn and you have to get to the library and study for your test. Go!" She attempted to push him down the hallway, failing miserably.

He chuckled, "Okay okay. I'll see you at Glee?" She nodded as he kissed her forehead and made his way towards the library.

* * *

"Man, all these words sound the same!" He whispered loudly as he threw his head into his book on the table.

The librarian had a TV next to her station, turned down low ad to not disturb other students working. Finn had found it easy to ignore some news program she was watching.

"And in other news, a string of missing young girls is piling up in the state of Ohio..." His head shot up and looked toward the TV.

Having peaked his interest, he moved closer to the TV to get a better listen. He turned it up a little louder.

"Several young high school girls all over the state of Ohio have been disappearing at a rapid pace." The screen flashed through pictures of all the missing girls. He noticed one who looked vaguely familiar. "The last victim is from the city of Lima and attends William McKinley High. If anyone has any information on the whereabouts of these victims, please call OSPD at..."

He stared at the TV as he tuned out the sound. Missing girls. Here in Lima. He had never experienced this kind of thing before.

Sure he'd watched that one movie with Rachel, that _Zodiac_ movie? And he'd heard and read about all those crazy guys who would kidnap girls and do horrible things to them and when they'd been found, they'd already been dead. He swallowed hard. He never imagined that it would ever be this close to home. Let alone in his own city. It was so _real._ He immediately thought of Rachel. He'd do anything to protect her and make sure that she was safe. He wasn't letting her out of his sight.

He shook his thoughts away and stood up to grab his things to head to glee. As he flung his bag over his shoulder, he saw the object of his thoughts bounce in and look around, hoping to find him. He waved and she grinned and walked towards him.

His brow furrowed "I thought I was going to come meet you?"

She lifted her shoulder. "My calculus class let out early, so I thought I'd surprise you. How was Spanish? Did you use those note cards I made for you?"

"UH yeah. Yeah I did." she narrowed her eyes at him as he stuttered. He was a terrible liar.

"Alright, alright. I give up. I studied like, a paragraph and that was it." He said, avoiding her glare.

She gasped and stomped her foot. "Finn Hudson! I made those note cards for you so they would be easier to memorize!"

"I'm sorry, Rach! It's just, all the words sound the same!" He said, raising his voice and the librarian shushed him quiet.

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "After rehearsal today, we are going to study alright?" She whispered. He grinned, because studying always led to making out, which always led to more.

He nodded his head vigorously and grinned. "Alright."

"Now that that's settled, let's go or we're going to be late for rehearsal." She grabbed his hand and led them out of the library and to the choir room for rehearsal.

As always, they were the first ones to arrive. They took a seat in the front row and Rachel pulled out her folder of sheet music and song lists.

"So I was thinking..." She began, as Finn tuned her out and just stared at her. He watched the way she would talk with her hands, making gestures in the air. When a strand of hair would fall in her face, she'd tuck it back behind her ear. He watched the way her lips would move up and down a mile a minute and he thought to himself how he loved spending hours jut kissing them.

"Finn? Finn! Did you hear what I just said?" The rise in her voice snapped him from his trance.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry, babe. I spaced out there for a minute."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "Honestly Finn, if we want to win our final shot at Nationals this year, we need to better assert ourselves in-"

"I love you." The left side of his mouth turned upward.

Her irritation faded and she smiled softly at him. "I love you, too, Finn."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear affectionately and brought her face close to his.

"I like hearing you say it." He whispered, licking his lips and inched his mouth closer toward hers.

She smiled shyly at him and closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his.

"You know? You guys should not be left in here alone. One day I'm gonna walk up in here and see things I don't wanna see." Mercedes said as she took her seat in the back row.

Finn laughed and Rachel blushed, moving away from each other and turning their attention back to her notebook.

Everyone slowly started to trickle in and Mr. Schuester was the last one to arrive.

"Alright guys, who wants to go first with their assignment?"

Everyone looked around at each other and Rachel raised her hand. They all groaned in unison.

"Yes Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I would like to go first Mr. Schue. Hopefully my rendition of Celine Dion's riveting _classic My Heart Will Go On_ will move everyone enough to follow my example."

"Would you can it already, hobbit, and get on with it?" Santana told her, boredom dripping from her tone.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the Latin Cheerio and stood in front of the class. Brad started to play and the opening chords of the song started traveling through the room.

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you. I feel you._  
_That is how I know you go on._

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on._

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never go till we're one_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_There is some love that will not_  
_go away_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_"Very nice Rachel." Mr. Schue commended her. She nodded her head confidently and took her seat next to Finn._

"Alright who's next?" Mr. Schue asked, clapping his hands together.

He looked around the room as everyone looked at each other.

"No one?"

"In all fairness Mr. Schue, finals are coming up and everyone's mind is sorta baked." Puck said from his spot in the middle row.

"Alright, well, why don't we cut out early today, on one condition." Everyone moaned in sync.

"When we come back tomorrow, I want everyone to have a song list that they would like to perform at Nationals. From those songs, we'll narrow it down to the best ones and go from there. Everyone have a great rest of the day and I'll see you tomorrow!"

Everyone grabbed their things and made their way out the door, one by one.

"Out of my way Streisand, I'm going to be late for Cheerios practice." Santana shoved her shoulder into Rachel and moved through the doorway.

"Come on Brittany! Coach Sylvester is gonna have our asses if we're late." Santana called over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

"But I need to go feed my cat in my locker first..."

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, trotting out the door.

Rachel watched them walk down the hallway, out of sight.

"You okay?" Finn asked her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

She sighed. "Yes. Yes I am. I don't get why she's so horrible towards me."

"She's jealous, babe." He squeezed her snug against him as they walked down the hallway towards the parking lot.

"Why on earth would she be jealous of me?" She asked, truly puzzled. "She's beautiful, popular-"

"Fake, bitchy, and lonely." He finished her sentence, his words in place of hers. They stopped in front of her car.

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her seriously, staring into her eyes.

"You're beautiful, smart, talented, and know how to really love a person, Rachel. Don't ever sell yourself short." She sighed happily and smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world."

He shrugged "I try." they both laughed as they got in the car and headed towards her house to study.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Alright guys pass your papers up and let's see what you came up with!"

Everyone passed their papers to Rachel and she presented Mr. Schue with everyone's song ideas.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Quinn asked, looking at her Cheerio teammate.

Everyone turned and looked at Brittany. She spoke through her sobs. "Santana went missing last night."

Everyone gasped and stared at the blonde, hoping she'd continue. Quinn sat next to her and rubbed her back as she cried. "What do you mean?"

Brittany sniffed loud and took a deep calming breath. "Her parents called my parents this morning and told them and they told me. I wish she'd been taken by a unicorn that through came through her window at night and took her to its magical land." The club would usually just roll their eyes at Brittany's bizarre statements, but not this time.

Her phone went off and she checked her text message. "Mr. Schue, put on the news." She said, her voice thick with emotion.

He flipped on the TV in his room and everyone's went wide as a picture of Santana flashed on the screen.

"Seventeen year-old Santana Lopez went missing last night just after 10 o'clock PM. If anyone has information on her disappearance, please call the Lima Police Department."

Mr. Schue flicked off the TV and looked around the room, his face solemn. Everyone still stared at the blank television, shocked as despair washed over the usually happy club.

Santana was missing, and they had no idea why.

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn! Comments are love! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this! I've been busy with school, so I haven't had a chance to write as much as I'd like. My beta is also busy as well and our schedules conflict so I post when she is able to edit! Again, sorry for the delay!_

_To my very adamant reviewer, I'm really sorry my updates are few and far between, but I appreciate your reviews. Also? As of right now, Sam is not featured in this fic. Maybe down the road. Just thought I'd answer your questions. :)_

_Things are getting closer to the CSI/Glee union! Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

"Gil, I thought we were heading to Lima?" his wife asked him, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Unfortunately the closest airport is Cleveland. We'll have to take a car to get us to Lima. The heart of the investigation starts in Cleveland, so we'll need to get up to speed there. That's where the case notes and what little evidence they have are harboring."

Sara nodded her head and eased back into her seat.

Grissom flipped down his flight lap desk from behind the seat in front of him and spread out the paper work that was faxed to him from the OSPD.

Sara leaned closer to get a better look, as he placed his glasses on his face.

"What are the specs?" She asked him, picking up one of the crime scene photos.

"Not much actually." He lifted up the picture and they contemplated it together.

"It looks like there's some sort of trace right here." She pointed to a spot on the picture.

He shook his head. "It was confirmed as a piece of debris irrelevant to the investigation."

She huffed in her seat. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long, drawn out wild goose chase."

"_They are the weakest, however strong, who have no faith in themselves or their own powers._"

She smiled at him. "Tenneson?"

He smirked back at his wife "Christian Bovee."

"Ah." She turned her attention back to the picture they were examining, finding nothing.

She reached over to grab the case file from the desk and read through it.

"It says here that one of the girls was a blonde with blue eyes. What about our other victims?" She flipped the page in the folder as he spoke.

"The first victim was a brunette with green eyes and the most recent was a redhead. There's no common connection that they could find."

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we will be descending into Cleveland, Ohio in twenty minutes. Please remain seated until we have landed."_ The pilot's voice echoed through the cabin.

Sara threw a pen at a sleeping Nick, startling him awake.

"Hey!" He growled. Sara and Grissom laughed hysterically.

"Never fall asleep on a plane, Nicky. You never know what could happen." Grissom told him as he attempted to throw the pen back at Sara, hitting Grissom instead.

Nick's eyes grew wide as Grissom's narrowed. "S-sorry Gris." Sara covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Cleveland Ohio. We hope you enjoy your stay here_!"

* * *

_Ohio State Police Department Headquarters_

"Dr. Grissom I presume?" Captain Harris said as he shook his hand.

"Please, Gil."

"Gil." Captain Harris said as he nodded his head.

"I brought some of my guys to come lend a hand to the investigation. Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle." Captain Harris shook each of their hands, eyeing Sara up and down.

"They surely know how to pick 'em in Vegas huh?" Captain Harris winked at Sara as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes. They do. My husband," She smiled at Grissom "knows that well." She winked at Grissom and he smiled at her.

Captain Harris' shook off her comment, focusing at the reason why they were there in the first place "Let's get down to business shall we?"

He led them towards his office, weaving their way through PD entering through his office door in the back of the department.

"Now then," He began, "Here is the whole case file that you can go through and get up to speed. If you need anything, I'm sure one of my guys would be more than happy to assist you. You can use one of the interrogation rooms in the back if need be." He slid the stack of papers in front of Grissom where he sat facing the Captain's desk.

"I'd like to take a trip to the evidence vault. Could you tell me where it's located?" Grissom asked him. Placing his glasses on his face and dividing the stacks between Sara and Nick.

"Sure. Go right down the hall to the left. It'll be the first door on your right." He pointed towards the direction of the hall.

Grissom nodded. "Thank you, Captain. Also, could you please tell me where I can find Sergeant Logan?"

"Certainly. I'll just give him a call and have him meet you in the evidence vault."

"Thanks, Captain. We'll get right on this." Nick said, tapping the files.

They made their way towards the evidence vault and began sifting through the case files.

"It says here that one of the girls went missing right after school on Monday. Wasn't there someone around?" Nick said his brow furrowing.

"In the report it says that her parents were unable to pick her up so she had to walk home that day. She only lived a block away." Sara added, reading the report.

Nick nodded his head. "What kind of activities was she involved in?"

"Let's see, she was a member of NHS, Debate, and she was also a cheerleader." Sara read.

Grissom's brow furrowed as he looked for a certain file.

"What is it?" Sara asked, knowing her husband well.

"The girl from Columbus was also on the cheerleading squad." He fixed his gaze across the table at Nick.

He nodded his head confidently and put his palms on the table. "And our latest victim is a cheerleader. That's our connection."

"Our serial kidnapper is picking up high school cheerleaders and doing who knows what to them." Sara stated.

Grissom looked from Nick to Sara and then back at the case files in front of him and picked up the most recent.

Sargeant Logan joined the trio in the evidence vault and shook both their hands.

"Thank you so much for coming. You have no idea what it means to us. Have you got anything yet?"

"We've got our connection." Grissom stated.

"What's that?" Sargeant Logan asked.

"Your serial kidnapper likes cheerleaders. All the missing girls? They're all a part of their school's cheerleading squad."

Sargeant Logan's face fell. "Another girl went missing last night. She attended William McKinley High."

"Nick? Sara? Are you ready to go back to school." They both nodded in agreement.

"We go to William McKinley High." Grissom stated with a confident nod of his head.

* * *

"Mr. Schue? What are we going to do?" Rachel squeaked. She'd had a history with the missing Latina but that never meant she wanted anything to happen to her.

Mr. Schuester swallowed hard. "Well-we um, let's call it a day everyone. Please be careful out there." Mr. Schue told his students solemnly.

They all gathered their things quietly and walked out of the room in silence, each one hugging their significant other a little tighter than usual.

Brittany walked out, tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment and her arms tugged tight around her upper torso.

"Rach?" Finn asked his girlfriend in a horse voice.

"Yes?" She whispered quietly, her eyes fixed in front of her.

"I don't care what your dads say; I'm staying with you no matter what. I'll drive you to school and take you wherever you need to go. Dance rehearsal, piano lessons, whatever. You are _not_ leaving my sight."

She stopped walking and he stopped with her.

She looked at him with watery eyes.

"I'm scared Finn." She told him in a small voice.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head.

"I know baby. But don't worry, I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

She squeezed him tight and nuzzled his chest.

"I love you so much." She muffled.

"I love you too. Come on. Let's go home."

She removed herself from his chest and they shuffled toward the parking lot in silence.

Was Lima going to be safe ever again?

_Go ahead and click that little 'Review' button below. It makes the angels sing._


	4. Chapter 4

_Ugh. I'm so sorry for having you wait this long for a new chapter. I was really busy with school and didn't get a chance to work on this as much as I'd like. I wanted to do this right so I put it away until I could really focus on it. It's my baby and I want to treat it with the utmost respect._

_Thank you for your patience and as a reward, here's a really lengthy chapter to tide you over until the next! Thank you for keeping with it!_

* * *

"Ah man, this reminds me of my old High School days." Nick said, his crime scene kit swinging back and forth at his side, his head held high.

"High School is something I'd rather forget." Sara said, pushing her sunglasses on top of her head as they walked into the building.

"Oh come on Sara. You know you loved High School. I bet the guys were lining up just to get your number." Nick folded his glasses over his vest.

"Not so much, Casanova. I would've rather been in the library studying about elements than having some horny teenage boy feel me up on a cheap date." Grissom's head snapped toward his wife, his eyebrow raised in her direction.

"Oh don't give me that." she smirked at him. "I'm sure you were pretty suave in your day honey."

He smiled slightly and chuckled, "I was too busy doing experiments on frogs to even think about dating. I found autopsies much more fascinating than girls at that time in my life."

"Now you know? Why does that not surprise me?" Nick said, causing all three CSI's to chuckle in unison, making their way down the halls of William McKinley towards the principal's office.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a principal Figgins?" Grissom asked the secretary.

"And you are?" The receptionist eyed the investigators up and down.

"We're with the Las Vegas crime lab. We're helping with an ongoing investigation." Grissom told her seriously.

"Sure, one second." She stood up and walked into principal Figgins' office. The bell rang and all the students scurried about the halls, making their way to their next class.

"I'm gonna go have a look around and see what I can dig up. I'll see you guys later." The two men nodded at Sara and she made her way out the door and through the halls of WMHS, looking for any kind of lead.

Walking through the sea of students made her remember why she hated high school. All the popular kids made her life a living hell because she was smart and different. She wasn't as pretty as them and she was fine with that. Because pretty didn't get you through life. It didn't matter whether you were Prom Queen or the Head Cheerleader in the real world. When you start a career, your intelligence and intuition make you successful. Grissom was in love with her brains _and_ her beauty and that's _all_she needed. She smiled at that thought and looked through the windows of each classroom.

They didn't have permission to check lockers or look through classroom items, but she could talk to students to get some answers.

"Excuse me?" She asked the petite brunette passing in the hallway.

"Yes?" She looked up at Sara and furrowed her brow.

"I'm Sara Sidle and I'm with the Las Vegas crime lab. Can I ask you some questions?"

"Certainly! I'm Rachel Berry, and I'm a senior here at William McKinley." She said brightly, extending her hand to the CSI. Sara took it and shook it lightly.

"Hi Rachel. Do you happen to know Santana Lopez?" Sara's tall stature towered over Rachel's size, so Sara guided her towards a nearby bench where they both took a seat.

Rachel's face fell as she turned towards Sara.

"Miss Sidle? Why exactly are you here? Lima is an awful long way from Las Vegas so certainly there is a particular reason you traveled all the way here. Did something horrible happen to Santana?" Rachel asked softly, holding her emotions at bay.

Sara resisted the urge to smile at the young girl. She reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger.

"Well Rachel, we're not exactly sure. We were called in to assist your local department because they are having a hard time getting any leads."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement.

"Santana and I don't exactly travel in the same circles. She's a popular cheerleader and I'm a loser."

Rachel hung her head and swung her legs back and forth under the bench.

Sara's lips turned up in a small smile "You don't seem like much of a loser Rachel, just-"

Sara focused her gaze down the hall, searching for the right word as Rachel's head lifted. Sara met her eyes.

"Misunderstood."

Rachel smiled softly at the CSI. She liked her a lot.

Rachel shrugged off her melancholy, getting back into Rachel Berry mode and spilled everything she knew about Santana Lopez.

"Santana and I have kind of a rough history, but I've never wished for anything atrocious to happen to her. The last time I saw her, Finn and I, Finn is my boyfriend," Rachel clarified with a smile, Sara smiled back and nodded, signaling Rachel to continue, "we were leaving glee club and she and Brittany were on their way to Cheerios practice after glee."

"Glee?" Sara lifted an eyebrow.

Rachel smiled brightly, "Yes! It's show choir! I've put all of my efforts into it throughout my high school career to get ready for lifelong stardom on Broadway!" Rachel said confidently.

Sara laughed at the younger girl.

Rachel pouted, "Why is that funny?"

"Oh I'm not laughing at you. You just, remind me a lot of myself when I was your age, except I was more into science than the arts. My voice could shatter glass." Both women laughed.

"Well I'm sure if you had the proper training and have been singing for as long as I have, your voice would be perfectly acceptable." Rachel nodded at Sara and she smiled.

Sara nodded back and then her tone turned serious again.

"So, that was the last time you saw her?"

"Yes. But, Brittany would know more because, well, she's her girlfriend." Rachel sniffed.

Sara blinked twice. "Oh. Well, okay. Do you know where I can find her?"

"I was actually on my way to rehearsal-"

"Rach!" Finn yelled down the hallway, running towards the two women.

Finn skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Hello Finn. I was just coming to get you. This is Miss Sidle with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. She was asking me some questions pertaining to Santana's disappearance." Finn stuck out his hand to Sara.

"Hi. I'm Finn Hudson." Sara smiled and took his hand and shook it. She eyed the boy up and down. If Rachel could land herself a catch like Finn Hudson, there was _no way_she was a loser.

"Come on, we'll show you to glee club." He took Rachel's hand and laced his fingers through hers, Sara trailing behind them.

They made their way down the hall as Grissom and Nick rounded the corner and walked in step with them.

"This is Nick Stokes and Gil Grissom. They're also assisting in the investigation." Sara introduced the two older men to the teenagers.

"I'm Finn and this is Rachel." Grissom nodded and Nick noticed the letter on Finn's jacket.

"Hey man, what did you letter in?" Nick asked, intrigued.

"Football." Finn grinned.

"Really? What position?" Nick asked, his face lighting up.

"Quarterback."

"No kidding! That's what position I played!" The two men stopped and grinned giddily at each other.

"Dude! That's awesome! Do you have any pointers?" Finn asked him, excited and eager.

"Sure man. Before we finish up here, I'll show you what I know." Nick said arrogantly and Sara rolled her eyes in unison with Rachel.

"Men." They both said at the same time. Grissom hung back and did nothing but smile.

As they made their way toward glee club, the reality of the situation really sunk in around them. Everyone was stiff and serious and were seeking any kind of justice for Santana's kidnapper and any clues on her whereabouts.

Rachel and Finn led them to the choir room and Finn held the door open for the group behind him.

Everyone sat silently, not knowing what to say or do. Mr. Schue stood at the front of the class his hands at his sides and a grimace on his face.

"Hey, um, Mr. Schue?" Finn asked quietly.

"Yes Finn?"

"These people here came to find out about Santana." Finn pointed to the CSI's behind him as the teens took their seats.

"Hi, I'm William Schuester. I teach Spanish and I'm the glee advisor here at William McKinley." He said softly.

"I'm Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes. We're from the Las Vegas Crime Lab and we're here to assist your local department on a high profile case. Can you tell us the last time you saw Santana Lopez?" Grissom's brow furrowed.

"Griss? I'm gonna go talk to the cheerleading coach and find out some things. I'll see you around." Grissom nodded at Nick as he walked out the door.

"I'll talk to the girlfriend." Sara told him, walking to the front of the room.

"Hi I'm Sara. Which one of you is Brittany?" She addressed the club and they all looked at Brittany sitting in the back, staring off into space.

She raised her hand. "M-Me."

Sara stepped through the risers and sat next to Brittany.

"Let's go outside and talk." Brittany nodded her head slowly and followed Sara out the door.

Brittany leaned against the lockers in front of Sara and stared at the wall.

"Now I know this is hard for you Brittany, but I need you to tell me _everything _that you remember before Santana went missing."

Brittany wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath, "After glee, I wanted to feed my cat before we went to Cheerio's practice."

Sara furrowed her brow, "So you went home before you went to practice?"

Brittany shook her head, "No, my cat lives in my locker."

Sara stared at Brittany, dumbfounded. "O…kay. Well, did you get to feed your cat before you went to practice?"

Brittany shook her head, "No, I didn't get to because we were running late for practice because glee went a little over and Coach Sylvester would make us the bottom of the pyramid if we missed by a second."

Sara nodded her head, "So then what happened?"

Brittany continued, "We went to practice and it lasted until about 6:30. Coach Sylvester wanted us to go until 9, but we have exams soon so everyone complained and Coach Sylvester said something like 'Do you think studying will make you doctors or lawyers? NO! Getting shot out of canons and doing aerials will give you a career in brain surgery! Get out of my sight you wimpy babies and be here at 6 o clock sharp tomorrow!" Brittany said in her best Sue Sylvester impersonation.

"So where did you go after practice?" Sara asked her.

"Well, Santana and I shared lady kisses before we got in our cars. I had to study for my finals, because well, I'm not doing so well in my classes and Santana was going to come over and help me on my verbs and ajunctives."

"You mean adjectives?" Sara corrected her.

"Yeah, those." Brittany continued. "But she couldn't because she had some big dinner thing with her parents and that was the last time we talked."

Sara scribbled down her notes on her notepad that she collected from Brittany just as Grissom walked out of the choir room and Nick made his way towards them down the hall.

"Thank you for your cooperation Brittany. We'll do everything we can to get her back." Sara gave Brittany a small smile and put her hand on her shoulder.

Brittany sniffed and nodded her head slightly and made her way back into the choir room.

The three CSI's watched the young girl walk back into the choir room.

"So what have we got?" Grissom asked his team.

"Man, that cheerleading coach is one mean broad. I mean _I_ was afraid of her. If I ever had her as a coach, I'd run home screaming." Nick stated, causing Sara to giggle.

Nick shot her a death glare.

"Sara what did you get from the girlfriend?" Grissom asked his wife.

Her face turned serious. "The last time she spoke to her was after cheerleading practice. What did you get?"

"No one seems to really enjoy her company. There's lots of motive in that room, but these are just kids. I don't think any of them have enough experience to commit a crime like this. The teacher could be a suspect, but his body language and the way he's acting is telling me that he has nothing to do with this either."

"What now Griss?" Nick asked his superior.

"Find what we can here in Lima, and wait for another attack. That's all we can do."

Sara put her hand on his arm. "But Griss, a teen-"He cut her off.

"I know Sara, but it's all we have. He's bound to slip up sometime and we'll be here waiting for when he, possibly they, do."

They all looked at each other with dread. How were they ever going to be two steps ahead of the kidnapper if they were always two steps back? How many more girls have to go missing before the suspect(s) are apprehended? So many questions, and no answers, and time was running out.


End file.
